


Game Night

by moirasrosesroses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Annoyed David Rose, Board Games, Conflict, Frustrated David Rose, Frustration, Husbands, M/M, Making Up, Monopoly (Board Game), Patient Patrick Brewer, They still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirasrosesroses/pseuds/moirasrosesroses
Summary: David is a sore loser. So when Patrick suggests a friendly game of Monopoly, he wasn't ready for what David would do.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> You guys were so nice on my last story! I hope you like this one too.

“Is our relationship really ready for the cut-throat world of Monopoly?” David asked as Patrick set the board game on the kitchen table. 

“We’ve played board games before,” Patrick chuckled. 

“But not like this,” David grimaced, resting his chin on his hand. 

“We’ll be fine,” Patrick tried to assure him. He pulled the money out of the box and acted as if he were handing it to David. “Actually,” he teased, “it’s probably best if  _ I’m _ the banker.”

“Okay,” David sassily replied. “We’re already off to a good start.”

Patrick gave him a knowing smile back. “We’re off to a  _ great _ start,” he said, handing David the Chance and Community Chest cards. “Put these on the board,” he instructed absentmindedly as he sorted through the property cards. 

“I’m glad you could trust me with this monumental task,” David said as he placed the cards in their respective spots with extra flair. 

Patrick’s mouth moved into a half-smile. “Okay, smartass,” he conceded. “Here’s the most important one: choose our game pieces.”

David rolled his eyes and picked through the tokens. “You can be the horse and rider,” he said cheekily. “Because you’re fun to ride,” he added with a wink that made Patrick snap his head up. David relished the blush that was rising in Patrick’s face. 

“Very funny,” Patrick said, composing himself. “And which one is yours? The race car because you’re always trying to get to the finish line?”

David feigned offense. “Now who’s the smartass?” he asked with a smirk. “No. I am obviously the cannon because I like to shoot my load.”

Patrick burst into laughter which rang pleasantly through the room. “I can’t argue with that,” he said through laughter as he finally sat at the table after laying out the money. 

“Ready to really put our relationship to the test?” Patrick teased, holding out the dice in his hand for David to take. 

“All I can say is, you’re already married to me so don’t even think about divorce,” David said, shaking the dice. Rolling a two and a three, David counted out the spaces on the board. 

“Want to buy a railroad?” Patrick asked. 

“Hmm, I don’t think the life of an engineer is in my future,” David said while counting his money. 

“Suit yourself,” Patrick said and rolled the dice. Counting out his spaces, he moved his horse and rider to “Just Visiting” jail. 

David slightly stuck out his tongue and rocked his head side-to-side in a mocking gesture. “Guess it’s my turn again,” he teased. 

“Tsk,” Patrick lightly scolded through a grin. “Be nice.” 

“There is no ‘nice’ in Monopoly,” David countered quickly and gathered the dice from the board. 

“Okay,” Patrick conceded and sat back in his chair to watch David play out his turn.

Over and over again as their turns played out, Patrick’s properties continued to grow while David’s fortune continued to shrink. 

“Are you cheating or something?” David asked out of frustration after once again landing on Marvin Gardens and having to pay rent. 

“Well, now you know my deepest secret,” Patrick said with the most serious face he could muster. “I’m always the banker because I need to cheat at Monopoly in order to win against my husband.” 

David looked unamused at his last $54. “That’s not funny,” he said seriously. “Are you really cheating?”

“David, do you really think I would cheat at a board game?” Patrick asked, trying to console him. “Why would I even do that?”

“I don’t know!” David said, throwing his hands in the air. “To prove that you can sometimes win!”

Patrick softly laughed at the thought that he would need to prove anything to David, especially that he could win at board games. Though David often won, Patrick generally came in a close second and kept David on his toes. 

But David wasn’t even in a close second in this game. “It’s not funny,” David snapped in frustration. 

“David,” Patrick said patiently. “I’m not cheating. I’m just getting lucky. That’s all,” he said, trying to soothe him.

David sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Sure,” he said sharply after a brief pause. 

Patrick sighed and took his time trying to figure out how to proceed. “Okay, how about we just end the game?” Patrick suggested. 

“So that you can say you won?” David countered immediately. 

“No, so that you can stop being frustrated and snapping at me,” Patrick replied quickly. 

“I’m not snapping at you,” David snapped. “I’m expressing my annoyance at this fucking game.”

Patrick stayed silent and stared at David with a knowing face.

“What?” David asked pointedly when he realized Patrick wasn’t going to say something. “What’s that face for?”

“You’re snapping at me,” Patrick said calmly. 

David threw his hands in the air. “Fine!” he grumbled. “Fine. This game is dumb.”

Patrick sighed deeply and started gathering his property cards to clean up. 

“What are you doing?” David asked. 

“You were right,” Patrick said as he continued to pack away the game. “We weren’t ready for this game.” 

“Oh, we’re not done,” David said sharply, setting himself up to roll the dice again. 

“We’re done,” Patrick said firmly as he picked up David’s money. “It’s okay to lose a game,” he said, trying to soothe his annoyed partner. 

David clenched his jaw. “If you say so,” he said and rose from his chair at the table. “I’m going to bed.” 

Patrick sighed deeply. “Okay, good night,” he called sweetly as he heard David climbing the stairs. “I still love you!” he added after David didn’t respond. 

After a brief pause, he heard a faint, “I still love you too!”

Patrick shook his head with a smile and continued to pack away the game. 

***

“Do you want to talk about what happened last night?” Patrick asked after their morning had been completely engulfed in silence.

David looked up from where he was arranging a group of moisturizer. “Are you ready to admit that you cheated?” David asked. 

“David,” Patrick sighed. “I didn’t cheat! I just got lucky,” he said again. 

“It would explain why you insisted on playing Monopoly and not the game I suggested,” David countered. 

Patrick brought his thumb and forefinger to his forehead. “Okay, we can leave it for now,” he conceded and continued to count the till and ensure that it had the appropriate amount of cash in it. 

Patrick heard the bell on the front door ring and without looking up said, “We’re not quite open yet.”

“That’s why I’m here now,” Stevie said. “I’m avoiding people.”

“Sorry, Stevie,” Patrick said with a small smile. “I didn’t realize it was you. I forgot you were coming in to get your order for the motel.”

David barely glanced up from what he was doing to acknowledge Stevie’s presence. 

“Did your heat go out? It feels a little cold in here,” she mused. 

“David’s just in a bad mood,” Patrick explained with a small smile.

“You’d be upset too if your husband cheated!” David griped quickly.

Stevie turned towards Patrick, eyes wide. 

“At a board game, David!” Patrick corrected quickly. “At a board game,” he said again, turning towards Stevie, his hand raised in exasperation. “And I didn’t cheat!” Patrick defended again. 

“Okay,” she said slowly. “I’m sensing some tension.”  
“David just doesn’t like to lose,” Patrick said knowingly as David made his way to the back room. 

“How bad was it?” Stevie whispered with a smile.

“I kinda kicked his butt,” Patrick whispered back with a joking grimace as David walked back into the room carrying a box.

“You don’t need to whisper about me behind my back,” David said flatly, handing the box to Stevie. 

“So I hear you’re taking losing well?” Stevie asked, but it wasn’t a question. 

David glanced at Patrick and then quickly back at Stevie. “First of all, I didn’t lose because we stopped the game. And secondly, what’s your point?” he snapped. 

“David,” Patrick admonished.

“This is going to be a fun day for you,” Stevie smirked at Patrick. 

“Hm,” Patrick raised his eyebrows in agreement.

“Well, I’m going to go,” Stevie trailed off. “Bye, David. And Patrick, good luck,” she said turning on her heel and walking out the door. 

Patrick turned his attention towards David. “Be mad at me, not Stevie,” Patrick shook his head. He paused and added, “Actually, don’t be mad at me.”

“Hmm,” David hummed and cocked his head. 

“Listen, I’m sorry I made you play Monopoly,” Patrick tried. “You warned me and I should have known. It’s a game meant  _ only _ for frustration.”

David continued to stare at him without saying a word. 

“You want to say anything back?” Patrick offered, hoping it would get David talking. “Something in the realm of an apology.”

“I’m sorry you made me play Monopoly too,” David said seriously. 

Patrick inhaled deeply and rocked his head back trying to keep his patience. “David!” he said, trying to keep his temper. “Listen, I really am sorry I made you play Monopoly with me. I played it with my cousins all the time and we always had fun.”

Silence continued between them.

“So you could apologize for being a sore loser and accusing me of something I didn’t do,” Patrick said slowly trying to lead him into it.

“I  _ didn’t _ lose!” David huffed. 

“Okay,” Patrick sighed. “David, if you’re just going to be mad at me all day, why don’t you go home, clear your head, and think of something nice to say to me.”

David sighed and looked at his hands. “Okay,” David conceded. “Okay, I think that’s a good idea.”

Patrick shook his head and sighed. “Good, I’ll see you at home,” he said patiently. 

David turned to gather his things.

“I love you,” Patrick said with full sincerity and affection. 

David looked directly into Patrick’s eyes. “I love you too,” he said seriously, as he walked out the door. 

***

Patrick checked his phone for the umpteenth time while organizing the store room and frowned when he realized yet again that David hadn’t texted him since he had texted that he had gotten home safely. He decided he needed to take the initiative.

[Patrick]  _ Feeling better? _

[David]  _ I feel better having thrown the Monopoly game away _ .

Patrick smirked, not surprised that David had come to that conclusion. 

[Patrick]  _ You’d probably feel even better if you apologized… _

He saw that David had read the text and waited for a response, but nothing came in the next few minutes and his attention was diverted when he heard the front door bell ring. 

***

Patrick stared at the clock as he thought about David at home.

And how David hadn’t texted him back yet. 

[Patrick]  _ David, just apologize and we can get past this. I promise to never ask you to play Monopoly again _ . 

He set the phone on the checkout counter and tapped his fingers as he waited for David’s response. When it didn’t come in the next few minutes, even though David had read it, Patrick determined that it was close enough to closing that he could start wrapping things up. 

[Patrick]  _ I’m counting the till now and then I’ll be leaving. When I get home, I think I’m owed an apology. _

The message still sat at “read” when he locked the door to the store. 

***

“David?” Patrick called out into their curiously dark house, but saw the light was on in the kitchen.

“David, are you-?” Patrick stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner to a scene that left him utterly confused. David sat at their kitchen table where Monopoly was all set up and ready to play. “We are  _ not _ repeating this,” Patrick said patiently. 

David sighed, stood from his chair, and crossed the room to where Patrick was standing with a small frown on his face. Taking a deep inhale, he plucked at Patrick’s shirt with his hands before resting them on Patrick’s shoulders. “I’m sorry for being a sore loser. I get,” he paused, “competitive when I play stupid games like these and I let it sit with me all day.”

Patrick nodded in agreement, “You don’t say.”

“And I shouldn’t have accused you of cheating,” David added quickly as if he were ashamed of it and could barely admit that he had done so. “Sometimes people can get lucky,” he admitted. “And speaking of getting lucky,” David’s demeanor suddenly changed and moved so that he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Patrick looking at the kitchen table. “I think we should play again, but with a  _ tiny _ addendum,” he said with a smirk. 

Patrick turned his head to look at David. “What’s the addendum?” he asked haltingly.

David’s smirk morphed immediately into a half-cocked grin. “It’s strip Monopoly,” he smiled with pride at his idea. “Then no matter what happens, we both win.” 

Patrick let out a soft chuckle and let his head drop. “I can’t say I played it that way with my cousins,” he mused. “Okay,” he agreed. “What are the rules?”

“We can use our clothes as currency and bargaining chips,” David said eagerly through a smirk. 

Patrick’s soft laugh lifted the sour mood out of the frustrating day both of them had had. “Well, get ready to get naked,” Patrick teasingly challenged, stretching his arms out in front of him and to the side, as if preparing for an exhausting physical task ahead of him. “Because I think luck is on my side again.”


End file.
